A Deadly Game
by Sugarandspicegoth
Summary: A woman trapped in an abusive relationship, living a life of fear and cruelty.. can anybody save her? A Jeff Hardy/OC/Randy Orton story.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Wow... I know I have been on a LONG hiatus, but the writing vibe hit me last night and this story idea came out. Anyway, I will be updating my other chapter fics as well at some point soon (including this one).. so stay tuned... there is more to come from me still. On to the new story, hope you guys like this first chapter... :)

**Title: **A Deadly Game

**Author:** Kat (AKA Sugarandspicegoth)

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Domestic violence, cursing, sex

**Main Characters: **Jeff Hardy/OC/Randy Orton

**Disclaimer: **The story idea and OC used came from my mind-tank... other than that, I own nothing.

**Summary: **A woman trapped in an abusive relationship, living a life of fear and cruelty.. can anybody save her?

**CHAPTER ONE**

I sank to my knees on the bathroom floor, my arms wrapped tightly around my own body. I tried to subside my shakes, but to no avail. Tears slid down my cheeks uncontrollably, soft sobs escaping my lips. I raked a hand through my hair, reaching over and retrieving a handful of tissue. I gasped sharply at the pain as I brushed the fresh purple bruise under my right eye as I did my best to wipe the tears away.

Clutching the sink for support, I dragged myself back up to my feet. I wanted to scream as the pain surged through me, but dared not to in case he heard me. I closed my eyes and took a deep, shakey breath... groping blindly to turn on the tap. As my eyes opened again, they locked with those of my own reflection in the mirror. I brought my fingers up and traced them over the now slightly swollen bruise. Still grasping the tissue in my hand, I held it under the running water for a second, and brought it up to my lips. Pressing it softly over the open wound, I winced.

How did it come to this? How did we get here? It wasn't like this at the beginning. He was the gentlest, most loving person I could ever have imagined. He lavished me with gifts, expensive meals.. anything my heart desired. Then he turned into this monster. I no longer knew who he was. Now the only gifts he gives me are the bruises and scars that brand my body. He never takes me out to restaurants anymore either... he always tells me I'm too fat and stuffing myself with all that rich, luxury food would only turn me into even more of a pig than I already am.

As I step out of the bathroom and into the darkness of the small hotel room, I can hear his snores coming from the bed. Once my eyes have adjusted, I take a breath and more closer to where he lays. He is sound asleep, as if nothing has happened. He's not tortured by what he has just done. He's not tormented with guilt. He's simply not bothered.

I slide silently under the covers beside him, trying with everything I have not to wake him... not to give him another excuse. With my back to him, I bury my face into my pillow and sob softly again. He doesn't stir from his sleep. Not once.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

We walked into the arena together the next evening as if nothing had happened. He had his arm around my shoulder and was smiling brightly. He was chattering away, even offering to carry my bad, as if we were the happy couple that it seemed like to everyone on the outside. My lip was still bruised and swollen from last night, but, as always, we had our story all figured out as to what happened. This time we were going with the "she got drunk and fell over" excuse. We don't use that one very often since I don't really drink. Do people really believe it? Do people buy the lies that he feds to them? Obviously so.

"Hey, Randy." I hear as we walk through the backstage area.

"Hey, man." Randy replies and removes his arm from around me and walks over to one of the crates. I turn my head to see Jeff Hardy sitting there, fiddling with his iPod. "What's up?"

"We've got a match tonight." Jeff says, looking over at me and nodding his head in a greeting. I smile back and walk over to stand by Randy's side. Jeff's eyebrows suddenly furrow as he looks at me.

"Cool. Well thanks for letting me know." Randy says, trying to take Jeff's attention off of me. "Should be a good one, eh?"

"Umm.. yeah." Jeff speaks after a few seconds, turning his head to look at Randy again. "Always is." he smiles, then looks back at me. "Are you ok?" he asks.

"Me?" I splutter. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I get a sharp but subtle nudge from Randy, as if to say 'be cool'.

Jeff just points up and says, "Your lip. What happened?"

I don't reply straight away, so Randy jumps in for me. "We went out last night and this one got rotten drunk." he laughs, throwing his arm around my shoulder once again. "She was falling about everywhere."

Jeff gives me a somewhat questioning look. I just smile in return and force a small laugh. "Yeah, I can't handle my drink at all. I made a right show of myself."

Jeff continues to give me that curious look, but then just smiles and laughs himself, looking up at Randy and saying, "You should take better care of your woman, dude."

Randy snickers and pulls me into him more. "I know. I was a bit out of it myself though." he smiles and leans in to kiss my head. "We better get going, I've got our match to prepare for. I'll see you out there, man."

Jeff just nods, "Yeah." and goes back to his iPod.

Randy smiles again and leads me off in the direction of the locker rooms. As we are walking I turn my head back slightly and see Jeff's eyes following me down the corridor. They met mine and I just look at him for a few seconds until Randy jerks my attention back to him. We carry on walking, and pretending we are the happiest couple in the world.

TBC...

**A/N: R&R as always guys.. hope you liked this chapter. More soon. Sorry it's taking me so long to update stories these days. I am trying to get back into my writing.**


End file.
